Bygone horror
by Javelinia777
Summary: When a strange outlandish ghost strikes their turf, the extreme ghost busters are stumped with the challenge of capturing this one for try as they might, it seems that the bygone... is not so easily forgotten.
1. Prologue: 'Horror in green'

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost busters or extreme ghost busters or any of there characters. They all belong to their original author. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and I do not stand to profit from it.**

Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic on this site and I thought I'd start with my favorite cartoon series. I hope you like it. I'm posting the first two chapters of my story right now and will try to upload the rest as soon as possible. Please read and review. All reviews are appreciated and I'll reply eagerly to each and everyone. Constructive criticism is very much welcome and no abuses or flames please. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Prologue: 'Horror in green'

His small hand picked up some of the dirt that lay in an untidy pile by the bakery. Closing his palm into a fist, he compressed it and upon release, threw it towards Jake. The tiny pile landed at the back of Jake's head. The feeling of wet mud landing with a thump on his neck made Jake turn his gaze from the tasty loaf of bread in the baker's window towards his unruly companion. Little Wade giggled at his reaction and ducked when Jake threw some of the mud back. "Not now little brother," Jake yelled, "we have to get dinner" with this, he sauntered of in the direction of the bakery.

Only inches from its door, Jake's nostrils perked up at the aroma of freshly baked goods coming through the store. He walked through the glass door displaying the 'OPEN FOR BUSINESS' sign. The store was run by a grumpy, middle-aged Mr. Myers who sat at the counter with a morose expression on his face and his gaze aimed at the newspaper in his hands. The bell on the entrance door chimed as it was opened, signaling the entrance of a new customer. Myers eyes rose up expectantly and landed on the twelve year old grubby kid in dirty, over sized clothes. He was followed by a younger, similarly dressed kid with a slight physical resemblance to the earlier one.

"What do you two want?" said Myers with an unwelcoming tone. "Nothing mister, we're just looking" said Jake enthusiastically. "Well there's no place for twerps like you in my store," said Myers, "Get out. Now!" At that moment, Wade gave out a shrill cry as if screaming out of some pain and collapsed on the floor before a stunned Mr. Myers. He got up from the counter and bent down near the child's body sprawled between two biscuit laden shelves just opposite the entrance door. In the dim store light, Wade's long eyelashes formed shadows on his cheeks.

Mr. Myers tried to shake him up as he searched across the boy's body for bruise marks. The familiar chime of the entrance door interuppted his search and he looked up to see Jake, with a basketful of bread loaves, disappear through the door. His legs towards the door, his mouth open and ready to scream for help and his mind still recovering from a dual shock was the position Mr. Myers's was in when the edge of the biscuit laden shelf hit his head.

Wade subtly removed his leg from where he had pushed the shelf and went outside the store to join his brother. Unanimous in the happiness of their successful heist, the the two boys made a headway towards a nearby alley. Just at the alley entrance, Wade glanced up in undisguised astonishment as a strong arm grabbed him by the shoulder and another stopped his brother's progress. "Think you two moles can steal and get away with it do you?" said a gruff, male voice. It belonged to a stern looking police officer. "Lucky we were on patrol here and spotted you two."

Let's take these kids down to the station officer Doyle." he said to his partner holding a struggling but almost resigned Jake. Wade however, in a combination of naivety and resolution tried to break free from his strong captor's hands. The officer though, shoved him roughly against his patrol car while Officer Doyle mercilessly hit Jake's arm while retrieving the food basket. As the officers then went on to cuff the kids, a mere twenty inches away, strange green smoke started coming from a nearby alley. It spiralled into a huge green vortex giving out silver-green sparks from the center. It spread around, into the street, causing everyone, including the two boys and their captors to choke. In between coughs, they could make out a tall, lean, green figure emerge from the center of the vortex.

As the smoke from around it started to fade, the figure appeared to be that of a man in green clothes. He was rather oddly dressed in tall, brown leather boots and green tights. The borders of his long green shirt had a fringe with tiny rectangles cut alternatively out of it. A leather belt with a silver buckle and a conical green hat with the same fringe completed his outlandish outfit. As the last of the smoke faded away, his dark featured face became visible. On his back was a quiver filled with shiny silver arrows held by a leather band. He took one of them out and with his long wooden bow, seemed to aim the arrow towards something. A sudden whooshing sound and what seemed like a jet of green smoke went hurtling in the air towards the patrol car.

The smoke from the arrow engulfed the two officers causing them to choke heavily on it. Blood poured out of their mouths and noses as their veins and capillaries became prominent on the visible parts of their skin. Wade and Jake could do nothing but stare at the sight before them along with everyone else. "A fitting punishment to the the oppressors of the poor. A good deed has been done and you all bear witness to it" The source of these words being none other than the green-clad inhuman stranger.

Another bright show of silver-green sparks and the green smoke reappeared around the stranger promptly encircling him. Like some veteran magician, he gave a lavish bow and disappeared with the last of the smoke.

Across the street, a man got into a public call booth and dialed an unfamiliar number...


	2. Figure this out'

**Disclaimer:I do not own ghost busters or extreme ghost busters. They belong to their original author and I do not stand to profit from this.**

Okay, sorry for this chapter being short. I'll try to make the next chapter bigger or publish two of them.

* * *

Chapter2: "Figure this out!'

His blue eyes flickered as he watched the steady rise and fall of PKE levels on the small screen before him. Garrett Miller knew for sure that there had been some ecto-entity here only minutes before. The odd thing was that though the entire area registered high PKE levels, they couldn't find any trace evidence that was causing it.

"There has to be something here. What else could trigger of such high readings?" said Roland Jackson as he waved around the empty evidence jar in his hands.

"He just vanished into thin air after the incident." said Kylie Griffin looking up the eye-witness reports in her notes, "or rather in this case, green smoke, which too vanished with him."

"So a spook who cleans up after himself," said Eduardo Rivera, "I think I like that"

"Why your exact antithesis Eduardo," said Kylie, "You could actually learn from this one"

"And I thought I was the voice of sarcasm in this group. For your information, it was I who volunteered to clean up all the traps in the containment unit yesterday." said Eduardo.

"Only because you flushed out Egon's rare transgenic fungi growing in the toilet and couldn't bring it back all the way from South America." said Kylie.

"Hey man, how was I supposed to know that was ammonia loving fungi and not someting else." said Eduardo. His retort brought a disgusted expression on Kylie's face causing him to smirk.

"Do you think we should bring Egon here to check out this strange case" said Garrett before the two could get into another full scale fight. "Sure," said Eduardo, still smirking at Kylie, "what else can we do anyway?"

"We can only rely on the eye witness reports. There's no other evidence here." agreed Kylie" avoiding Eduardo's eyes. They all looked at Roland who was busy surveying the street. His eyes settled on some ash-black residue lying at the corners and edges of the street. It didn't seem uncommon in a street were some of the old houses and bakeries still used chimneys. However, the residue seemed to be all over the place and not just near the buildings. A scan with the PKE meter revealed nothing out of the ordinary and he found this case even more puzzling. "Roland, do you think we should bring Egon here to look at this? Mabye he can figure this out" Kylie called out to him.

"Allright," said Roland, "I can't figure this out either"

* * *

Well how was it? I'd love to know what you think. Your feedback is very much appreciated. This is my first fanfic so please help me improve by sending your reviews. Thank you


	3. Egon's theory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Busters or Extreme Ghost Busters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Egon's theory

Her neatly manicured nails sifted efficiently through the stacks of papers lying in a haphazard manner on the desk. Straightening her glasses as she read one of the documents, her green eyes narrowed down at a paragraph of interest. She read it once again before placing it in a drawer beneath the desk, the sound of the drawers click being superimposed with that of a door being opened.

"Where's Egon?" asked Garrett as he manoeuvred his wheelchair into the office.

"In his lab, where else," replied Janine Melnitz as she proceeded to rearrange the haphazardly placed papers on the desk. "You came back fast! Another false alarm?" she asked.

"No," said Roland as he came in with the rest of the troop, "the entity was gone by the time we got there. Didn't leave any trace evidence behind either."

"So how did you know it was ecto?" Janine asked.

"Cause something there gave off the chart PKE readings," said Eduardo.

"And that's why we need Egon to check this place out," said Garrett, who was now, heading in the direction of Egon's lab.

"Do you think its from another dimension, like that dream ghost Morpheus we encountered once?" said Eduardo.

"Not likely," said Kylie, "since he wasn't ectoplasmic, Morpheus didn't leave any such trace behind that could be detected by our PKE meters."

"Okay," said Eduardo.

The professor was hunched in a familiar position on his chair, with his fingers adjusting the lens of a compound microscope. He looked up to see them enter and smiled at his proteges. "I managed to grow that fungi culture that you flushed out Eduardo," said Dr. Egon Spengler, his smile not fading. "That's great Egon," said Eduardo, matching Egon's grin with a mock one of his own.

Kylie handed over her notes to Egon who read them while Roland and Garrett explained the situation to him.

"You're absolutely sure that there wasn't any visible, physical trace left behind?" said Egon after a while. "Certain," said Roland, "there was none."

"Hmm... now that's a first, even for me," said Egon.

"So what do we do now?" asked Eduardo.  
"I have a theory," said the Professor, "But if it turns out to be correct, then we won't find anything else at that site now. We'll have to wait for it to reappear and also make sure we be there in time when it comes. What happened to the officers?"

"Recovering in a nearby hospital," said Kylie as she turned a page of the notes handed back to her by Egon."Preliminary diagnosis indicates respiratory failure due to blockage of the windpipe." "By the green smoke, obviously," said Egon. "Any idea what that was?"

"No," said the four of them. "All right then, there isn't much we can do now except wait for this creature to reappear."

"What's your theory Egon?" asked Roland.

"Since the PKE meter measures Psycho-Kinetic energy which exists in the form of invisible waves," said Egon, "all it needs is for something to emit or reproduce waves having the exact frequency and wavelength as those emitted by the paranormal entity in order to detect and measure its presence even after the entity has disappeared. Probably, the frequency of the waves emitted by this creature and the energy carried by it was extremely low, so much so that most of the energy got dissipated in to the atmosphere while the green smoke which dissipated soon afterwards provided them with enough energy to trigger off very high PKE readings."

Eduardo and Garrett gave puzzled expressions having only half understood Egon's theory while Roland gave a nod of understanding. Kylie seemed to be mulling over something in her head. She looked at Egon and said, "So that's why we didn't find anything. The waves are invisible so we couldn't see them but they could be detected by the PKE meter as they remained for a longer time due to the extra energy they were provided by the green smoke which obviously wasn't ecto."

"Correct." said Egon with a smile of approval at Kylie who smiled back happy at his approval. "Isn't there anything more we can do other than wait around for this ghost?" asked Garrett.

"Yeah sure, you can eat more chocolate bars and play around with Slimer," said Eduardo with a chuckle. "Very funny Eddie," Garrett retorted.

"Try going through our Spirit guides and databases," was all their mentor said before returning to his microscope.

The four teenage ghostbusters took that as a cue to leave and slowly filed out of the lab, Eduardo and Garrett towards the living room and kitchen respectively while Kylie and Roland walked towards the bookshelf...

* * *

Well how was it? I'm still waiting for your reviews. The next two chapters are ready. I'll upload them in a day or two. Thank you again for your time.


	4. A matter of contention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Busters of Extreme Ghost Busters. They belong to their original creator. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and I do not stand to profit form it.**

* * *

Hello again. Sorry for the slightly late update. I had an extra assignment at school this week and just had to submit it today. Well, this is my longest chapter so far, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4: A matter of contention

"Mmmm...let me, let me," said the friendly green ghost as it floated, arms outstretched towards the delicious-looking submarine sandwich in Garrett Miller's hands. "No way Slimer, you're not getting this one," said Garrett as he manoeuvred his wheelchair towards the living room. "Buzz of Slimbo," said Eduardo when they got there. He watched them amusingly for some time and then turned his attention back to the television.

"And in other news today, a strange incident took place at the old, east side of the city. An unknown, supposedly supernatural assailant interrupted the arrest of two juvenile offenders by choking the officers, making the arrest with green smoke!"

"Isn't that about our case," said Garrett, momentarily distracted from his battle, resulting in Slimer snatching away half his sandwich and floating away with a huge, triumphant grin. "Shoot up the volume Eddie," said Garrett as he scowled at the happy ghost.

Kylie, Roland and Janine wandered in after hearing the broadcast just as the image on the television screen shifted from a plush news station to a dreary street-corner. The camera followed a young reporter as she made her way towards an old rundown bakery store at the end of the street. The customers in the store stopped what they were doing and looked up at the television camera with curiosity.

A middle-aged man got up from the counter and walked towards the reporter. She smiled and him and after a brief introduction, thrust the mike in his face, "So Mr. Myers, could you tell us something about the robbery at your store today afternoon and all that followed?"she said.

Mr. Myers, obviously facing a television camera for the first time in his life, swayed his eyes nervously from the reporter to the camera as he recounted his three hour old tale. "Those kids definitely looked like trouble," said Myers, "after the shelf hit me, I wasn't out for too long and quickly went out into the street when I heard the noise. That thing... or whatever it was looked, looked, extremely evil and happy while he watched the two officers being choked to death. The expression on his face was that of contentment, like he had done a good thing and was satisfied with himself,"said Myers.

"Thank you Mr. Myers," said the reporter.

The image on the screen shifted back to the plush news station office. "Well that was an eye-witness report right from the start," said a reporter seated behind a mahogany desk. "And now we're going to show you an exclusive video clip of the said incident, just obtained from another eye-witness," said the reporter and turned towards a TV set behind him, the image of which was expanded on to the screen and showed a rather hazy video clip of the previous afternoon's incidents.

The four ghost busters and Janine Melnitz stared at the screen in awe as they watched the horror enfold before their eyes. Most of the screen was obscured by the green smoke, but they could easily make out the green-clad figure and the dark expressions on his face. They were exactly as Myers had described, the ghost did indeed look happy as he watched his victims being choked to death. "A fitting punishment to the oppressors of the poor. A good deed has been done and you all bear witness to it," said the chilly voice of the ghost followed by the entire screen being blurred due to the green smoke signalling his exit.

Their eyes still glued to the screen, they almost jumped out of their skins when a voice behind them said, "This is definitely a class 10 Psycho-kinetic energy manipulator." Kylie, Eduardo, Janine, Roland, Garrett and Slimer turned to watch Egon leaning against one of the living room walls. Janine was the first to recover, "Why you scared the hell out of me Egon," she said with a speck of anger in her voice and expression but it changed into an embarrassed smile when she saw her favorite ghost buster glance directly towards her.

"What's a Psycho-kinetic energy manipu... something?" asked Eduardo.

"A Psycho-Kinetic energy manipulator," said Egon as he smiled at Slimer who greeted Egon with a big smile and a hug, "is a ghost that can manipulate the Psycho-kinetic energy around it to transform it into other forms of matter such as the green smoke you just witnessed."

The image on the TV screen had once again returned to the plush news office where the reporter smiled confidently before adding that the police were thoroughly investigating this case and to allay the fears of New York citizens, they were fully prepared to tackle and capture this very strange criminal who the reporter referred to as 'Robin Hood'

"Robin Hood!" said Kylie, "is it because of the "punishment to the oppressors of the thing that he said"?"

"That and his super-weird outfit" said Garrett.

"Yes it seemed almost medieval," said Roland.

"Robin Hood eh," said Egon and scratched his chin and looked towards the ceiling as he thought of something. "Maybe, just maybe the ghost must draw its inspiration from that bygone legend..."

"Is that possible?" said Roland.

"Of course," said Kylie. "According to Egon Spengler's and Tobin's spirit guide, many ghosts are known to have influences from regional cultures and legends." "Thats correct," agreed Egon,"This ghost's demeanor does seem to have a striking resemblance to the Robin Hood legend. We can expect him to make an appearance during another such theft. We should keep a watch on all the robberies an thefts in the city."

"But there must be hundreds of such crimes happening in the city on a daily basis. How can we look out for all of them. Even the one we saw on the news right now was something that happens every other day and wouldn't have been there if our ecto-Robin Hood ghost hadn't made a friendly appearance. We aren't the police," said Eduardo.

At the mention of the word police, Kylie and Garrett smiled at each other and then looked at Eduardo. The others followed their gaze after understanding what the two were thinking and everyone looked together at the brown-haired slacker. Eduardo frowned and expressed his confusion at being unable to understand why the others were so interested in him all of a sudden. "What?" he asked. "Isn't your brother a policeman Eduardo?" said Kylie. "Yes," said Roland "Eduardo, can your brother alert us if our ghost appears during any such crime. With that information, we'll be able to make it in time at the crime scene and capture the ghost." "Now thats an excellent idea," said Egon.

"But Carlos isn't... isn't too fond of us remember. He isn't too fond of me doing this job either."

"But you'll have to try Eduardo," said Kylie, "He needs us too remember. The police can't possibly capture that ghost without us."

Eduardo looked at her. She had a point. Carlos would need his help just as much Eduardo needed his. Maybe he could just convince Carlos to co-operate with him on this one. His brother may not like the ghost busters, but he was a practical man, who could see reason if explained to him, couldn't he? "All right," said Eduardo, "I'll see what I can do"

* * *

Okay, so this isn't as easy as it seemed earlier thought Eduardo as he looked at his brother across the dining table. He looked grim today. The 'Robin Hood ghost' incident hadn't gone down to well at the police department and they were under a lot of pressure to capture the thing, whatever it was. "More mashed potatoes Carl?" asked Beth.

Carlos Rivera was really tired today. Two off his colleagues were in the hospital, having been injured by some very strange criminal in some very strange way. He had spent a frustrating afternoon at the crime scene today gathering evidence. Bits of hair here and there, footprints of the two kids who had stolen from the bakery store(not that they were of any use now) some strange black residue(sent to the forensic department) and some other standard evidence you could find at any standard crime scene(This wasn't a standard crime scene though) but nothing, nothing that could give them a link to that aberration, for lack of a better word.

"Carl, would you like mashed potatoes?" said his wife again. He refused, pushed his plate away and got up. Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at him. "Carl. What's wrong?" asked Beth. "You've barely eaten anything. You seem so tired today. What's wrong?" she asked again, concern clouding her face. Eduardo looked at his brother. It must be because of today afternoon's events. Is this this the best time to broach the subject he thought.

"Its nothing Beth. Just some stress at work. I don't feel like eating much now." "Dad, can you come for my soccer game tomorrow?"said Kevin Rivera. Carl looked at his son. He was proud of him. Kevin had just been selected in the center forward position for his school team, a news which had caused great joy in the household. He ruffled Kevin's hair, "Of course I will son. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm gonna yell for your team tomorrow till my throat turns hoarse," said Carl Rivera with a smile which was returned by his son as they gazed down fondly at each other. They made a wonderful father and son pair, a picture of contentment as the rest of the family looked on.

Beth Rivera smiled as she watched her son and husband together. The tiredness seem to have vanished from Carl's eyes which were now brimming with pride and joy as he looked at his son. She looked at her brother-in-law and said, "You will be coming with us too won't you Eduardo?" she asked him. "Yes uncle Eduardo, come for my match. It'll be so much fun if you do," said Kevin. Eduardo looked at his nephew and smiled, "Its in the evening right, I'll try to make it there,"he said.

"Not unless he has to hang out with his ghost buster loonies."

The smiles disappeared from everyone's faces. They all looked up at Carlos.

"What I do is a matter of my free will Carlos and you can't judge me. The Ghost Busters are not loonies by the way, we're professionals who have rid the city of some unwanted elements and pesky creatures that even the police couldn't handle."

"The only unwanted elements in the city are you guys with your freaky contraptions and weird ideas about ghosts and its Carl, by the way."

"Yeah right Carlos, and why are you always so pissed of with us anyway, we have indeed protected the city many times. You know that."

Beth and Kevin worriedly looked on at the two of them arguing. The spell was broken. Eduardo's association with the Ghost Busters had become an issue of growing contention in the family with an argument ensuing every other time the two adult men came face to face. Eduardo preferred avoiding it but Carl wasn't going to give-up until Eduardo broke all ties with them. The Ghost busters were just a menace according to Carl, a hindrance in real police work, a bunch of rebellious teenagers led by a crazy, so-called scientist causing havoc in the city and his brother was one of them!

"Look Carl," said Eduardo, "I don't wanna argue with you but that case today, the one where those two officers almost got choked to death by a ghost, we can help you with that. That thing which caused the mess is a Level 10 Psycho kinetic energy manipulator. The only way to capture that being is with the help of a ghost trap. We need more information about it. Look we can help each other..."

"I know very well whom you mean by the 'we',"Carl interjected. "I don't need your help and neither do the police. We are the professionals and we are going to find that thing and put it behind bars, either in jail, or in the psychiatric ward, a place where you and those loonies of yours should be sent to if you still think that way."

Eduardo and the rest of the family just looked at Carl. They were horrified, how could he say such a thing. Their horrified expressions didn't seem to bother Carlos as he got up from the table and walked away, nonchalance in his demeanor.

Beth turned to her brother-in-law, "Eduardo..." she said sorrowfully, having just watched her family break down again. "Its hopeless Beth, never mind," said Eduardo as he too got up and left...

* * *

Whoa, that was a long read as compared to the earlier chapters. Hope you didn't find it too boring. There are a few more chapters left. I'm keen on finishing this quickly. I have a few more fics planned. Please tell me what you thought so far. I am eagerly waiting for your reviews. Constructive criticism-Yes Flames-No. Thank you!


End file.
